Recovery
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Morgan wishes he could reach Aaron,help him deal with what he went through at the hands of Foyet. Slash, established relationship. Drabble series.
1. Avoidance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction

**Warnings**: Will feature slash - based on an established relationship

"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: That word is love." -Sophocles

_

* * *

_

He couldn't stand the way he wasn't looking at him. The way he avoided making eye contact, even when the team was discussing a case and they were seated directly across from one another. He hated the way his eyes, now dark and haunted, shifted away from his gaze whenever he attempted to meet them.

_Though he understood, or thought he understood, the reason behind the avoidance, it still hurt knowing that Aaron no longer trusted him. That he no longer felt safe confiding in him. That the bastard who'd sliced into him had fucked so badly with his mind._

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think, this is my first such endeavor for the "Criminal Minds" fandom. Thanks


	2. Control

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction

**Warnings**: Will feature slash - based on an established relationship

_

* * *

_

_Derek sighed, hoping silently that his plan would work. He'd made all of the arrangements for the transportation as well as the hotel room assignments. He'd feigned innocence when Aaron stormed in minutes after learning they shared a room, trying to hide his own hurt at the man's rebuff._

_He refused to back down when Aaron demanded that he change the assignments in his cool, just under the surface manner of anger which exuded an air of confidence that did not fool him. No, Derek could sense the hidden, never to be voiced underlying terror which Aaron sought to control. _

* * *


	3. Resolve

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction

**Warnings**: Will feature slash - based on an established relationship

* * *

"Aaron," Derek sighed. He sat on the edge of the lone bed in the hotel room, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the clearly agitated man pace the length of the room.

"You can't do this," Aaron's voice was little more than a whisper. He stopped mid-pace and Derek hoped that the man's intelligent brown eyes would rise up to meet his. Instead, the man's jaw twitched as he angrily stared at a point somewhere on the gaudy wallpaper directly above Derek's head.

"I can't do this," he scrubbed at his face and let out a shaky breath.

* * *

Please review...thanks


	4. Breathe

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction

* * *

"Let me help you," Derek implored as he stood and walked over to Aaron. Grasping the older man by the shoulders, he stifled the urge to frown when the man flinched and tensed at his touch. Aaron tried to back away, but Derek was done with pretending that he could handle Aaron's refusal to let him touch him. He'd had enough.

"It's okay Aaron," he pulled the stiffening man into an embrace. "I've got you; you're safe now," he whispered into his ear, willing the man to believe his words.

"Breathe Aaron," he urged, inwardly cursing Foyet for doing this.


	5. Aching

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction_

* * *

_He didn't want to be touched. Didn't want to be comforted. Didn't want Derek to know how much Foyet had hurt him, how he'd carved more than just his flesh. He didn't want the younger man to see his scars, but knew he'd be unable to hide them forever; they stood out prominently in his flesh. The flesh Foyet had fucked with his knife._

_But, he missed being with him. He missed Derek. He missed having the lingering scent of him in his apartment: mint comingled with something forest-like. Now his apartment reeked of fear and Foyet. His heart ached._

* * *


	6. Before

___**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction_

* * *

_Unstoppable fear rippled through him, it was an uncontrollable response to their close proximity. Yet, in the not so distant past, it was only the feel of Derek's body pressed tightly against his which made him feel safe, which provided him sanctuary._

_Oh god, how he yearned to go back to then, to before. Back to when it wasn't Foyet's face hovering over him or the awful tearing sensation of a slick knife blade sliding in and out of his tender flesh each time he closed his eyes. Back to when he could be naked and vulnerable in Derek's embrace and still feel whole and loved. _

* * *


	7. Heartache

___**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction_

* * *

"Aaron," the softly spoken word sent shivers down his spine. Derek's hands were rubbing soothing circles in his back and yet he held onto his pain, unwilling to transmit it to this man with whom he had shared his bed, his heart, his everything during the past year.

"Please let me in," the words were barely a breath against his ear. Yet, Aaron heard the underlying pleading in them, the frustration hidden within them, coupled with the unspoken, unacknowledged heartache which tore at both of them.

Tears, unbidden, crept silently down his cheeks. Shame burned throughout his body as he wept.


	8. Secure

___**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction_

* * *

There was no distinct awareness of their movement to the bed, neither of their having fallen asleep. When Aaron drowsily awoke, after having no concept of how long he had slept, he realized that he was lying beneath the covers with Derek sleeping next to him; his head nestled against his chest.

Here in this place, in this bed, in these arms, he no longer was possessed of the overwhelming shame that had been his constant companion since the stabbing. He felt safe, secure and most importantly-loved. All sensations he never thought he would experience again-after the hospital, after watching his wife and son leave.


	9. Embrace

___**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction_

* * *

Smiling for the first time in what felt like forever, Aaron shifted, waking Derek. Taking advantage of Derek's current sleep-induced state of half awareness, he covered his lover's lips with his mouth, savoring the tangy taste as he imbibed generously.

Derek returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Aaron's tongue entrance and deepen it. He'd almost given up hope that they'd ever share such intimacy again.

Grinning playfully, Derek straddled Aaron, allowing the sheets to pool at their waists. He lowered his mouth to his partner's neck and sucked, relishing the supple skin and the goose bumps his touch raised.

* * *


	10. Reclaimed

___**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this story; this is a work of fiction_

* * *

Derek's mouth explored Aaron's body as though it were their first time together, lingering now and again at an area which brought back-arching, skin-tingling enjoyment to the other man.

Stopping to readjust, he gazed at one of the scars Foyet had left behind. Red hot anger surged through him. He casually traced the scar with a steady finger, and then, ignoring Aaron's automatic flinch, applied his tongue to it, licking the thin, inch-long wound.

Allowing righteous outrage to fuel him, he nursed each matching brand which Foyet had marked on his love, freeing Aaron, reclaiming him once again as his.


End file.
